Strife, War and Pain
by The8thHorcrux77
Summary: One shots from the The Mortal Instruments. Pain, love, happiness, war, every emotion you could possibly feel. Clace, Malec, Sizzy, Saphiel.
1. Chapter 1

Clace proposal

2009

It has been two, long years since Sebastian was defeated. And things where finally starting to come together agin, the farie law has finally been put in place, and Alicante was nearly fully replenished. I still lived at home with my mother and Luke, but trained daily at the institute with jace, and sometimes Alec and Izzy, if they where there and willing. I am nearly an official Shadowhunter, about two months off finishing, which is good, then I can go off on missions with the lightwoods, and actually kill some demons. Simon is about half way through his training in Idris, and him and Izzy are seeing each other a lot, although I'm not to shore if there's anything between them yet, on Simons side at least. Either way, today was a Wednesday , and I had been given a day off from training by Jace, but he had told me to come to the instatute anyway. The old place still looked the same, high stone ceilings, long empty corridors, large wooden rooms. I had just dressed in casual clothes, my favorate blue jeans, and deep green top, my hair pulled back in a low pony tale. No make up, like usual. It's about 10pm, Jace told me he would meet me here bout now, but knowing him, he's probably late. As if he could read my mind, just then I see a large broad figure walking towards me in the hallway, Jace. No matter how many times I look at him, I am always amazed by the way he looks, and moves, so precise, so smoothly, like he's floating. I watch and notice the way his legs curve when he walks, the dip in his neck, the shape of his arms, not that I haven't already memorised these features, spent hours gazing at them, but every time, they seem to slightly different. He approaches me, hand in his pockets, he seems slightly nervous, which is something compleatly alien, Jace, Nervous, no way, it must be something else. "Hi" I say, smiling, a smile only he can make me do. "Why hello, my beautiful clary." He says, playing with a clearly fake British accent, I giggle. "Now, why did you bring me hear today, it's not surprise training is it? It suppose to be my Day off!" He chuckles deep inside his throat. "Now, now, I'm not that mean am i." He says, as he hold out his hand, I happily take it, his palm is sweaty, but I don't care, o never have, it's highly unnormal for him to have hands that aren't sweaty, since he's gripping a seraph blade 90% of the time. Either way, he drags me down the long passage ways of the institute, round corners and bends, until we get to the door of the orchard, where I first kissed Jace, where he showed me those beautiful flowers, where he wished me happy birthday, and given me my first whichlight, the whichlight I have to this Day He pushes open the double doors, and inside is an eroma of flowers and colours, and I can see the buds of the plants that light up at midnight. My eyes drift to the centre of the glass room, there is a little, what I would call a picnic there, two plates, with salmon and avocado salad on them, and a singular candle in the middle, giving off a warm glow. I look up at Jace, he is staring back down at me, "what do you think?" He asks, "it's perfect" I reply, " but Izzy didn't cook the food did she?" He laughs a deep laugh, "do you seriously think I would let Izzy cook a meal? Didn't think so!"

We sit down, and start talking and eating, and before we know it he is dragging me over next to him, pulling me close, as the flowers start to erupt into life, midnight. Slowly he loses his grip on me, then stands up, I eye him curiously, but then once again get distracted by the flowers, which are now full of energy. I look back at Jace, and Se him reach deep inside his pocket, then pull out a red box, did he buy me jewellery? Doesn't seem Baer Jace. Then slowly, he gets down on one knee, my hands instantly rise to my gaping mouth, the flowers still erupting in the background. I hear him take a nervous breath. "Clary, I love you, I have loved you from the first day that I have met you, even when I thought you where my sister I still loved you, in a way that I should t have. This is the first place we ever kissed, and I want it to be the place where I ask this as well, clary I would have gone to hell and back for you, well I have, but that's not the point" he laughs nervously, and opens the box, inside is a golden band, with one singular Dimond on the top "you know I'm not great with expressing my emotions, clary, and I have been practising this speech for ages, but the point is, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Clarissa Fairchild, will you marry me?" I look straight into his eyes, shortly he knows he didn't have to ask, i would have said yes, even if he asked me when we where in edom. I slowly nod my head, and feel one single tear drop from my eye. "Yes...of cause Jace, of cause I will marry you,there's no doubt." The smile that lights up his face is like a flame in a pitch black tunnel, it blazes up his face, full of excitement, relief, pure joy and utter love. He places the ring on my finger, then grabs me around the waist, spins me around, and smashes his lips into mine,before pulling me into such a tight embrace, I think I might burst. "I love you so much Clary, and no one will ever take that away from me."

 **A/N: so this is the first one shot, hopped you enjoyed, I will update ASAP, and feel free to recommend any oneshhots, with any paring you want, I will also do action, any bit in the book, you want in someone else's POV? Please follow, and favorate, also check out my hunger games story, The Last Embers, and please leave a comment, contrastive criticism is welcome, anything to improve my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Malec kiss- Alicante (CoG)

Magnus POV

I enter the accords hall, by this time it is filled with creatures of all kinds, Shadowhunters, vampires, warewolfs, warlocks, and even fiar folk. The hall, is how it has always been, the massive celling, looking almost like glass, the big open lobby, with the scriptural paintings on the walls, except now it's filled with people. I don't want a partner when I fight, I work better alone. The only think I can think about now is Alexander, he is 18, old enough to fight in this war, but yet to young, to innocent at the same time, but it's not like he will fight with anybody either, the only person who he would fight with is Jace, his parabati, and no one has seen him since yesterday. Looking around I see downworlder after downworlder pairing up, drawing runes of each other. I feel a little tap on my shoulder, and I turn around, ready to explain to someone, that I fight better alone. But it's not a random downworlder, I am surprised to see Alec standing there looking a little uneasy. "Alexander." I say, the surprise obvious in my voice. "Umm, yeh, look Magnus, um I was wondering if you would be my battle partner." What? This is the last thing I had expected. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, asking for help in battle? "Why me?" I reply, after a while, still clear that I'm a bit surprised. "why not? Your the only person here I trust with my life. Plus, you said we needed to bond a a bit more." My mouth must be gaping wide open, because he looks at me strange. "Magnus, are you alright, you don't have to be my partner if you don't want to." I shake my head, snapping back to reality "you trust me with your life?"

"Of cause I do." He said reassuringly, I look into his ocean blue eyes, the place where I have gotten lost so many times, like a big maze, somethings inescapable. "Umm, yeh, sure, I'll be your partner." I say, still gazing into that labyrinth. He nods, then draws out his stele, glancing back up at me momentarily, he places the device on my hand, and starts to move it in the pattern of this new rune. I feel the slight sting, as the bold black lines appear, but I barley notice it. I am more focused on Alexander, the way his hand is impossibly steady, after all those years of training, the way his jet black hair falls over his eyes when he looks down, how his mussels flex and un flex when he moves his arm. I know I shouldn't, I know I promised myself, all those years ago, after Tessa, that I would never, again fall in love with a mortal, not properly, let alone a neflim. But I can't help it, I seem to fall in love, way to easily, and always with the wrong people, but I never let them see who I really am, never. This is why Alexander is different. I want to share my past with him. "Alright, done." He said, and I am quickly pulled free of my day dream. He looks back, regarding his handiwork, them passes me the stele. "Just copy the lines that I drew" I give a little nod, and grab his hand in mine, instantly I am surprised by how soft and tender, yet rough, it is, how loving, and protecting, even if he does kill demons for a living. I take the piece of metal, it's cold in my hand. And place it on his. Slowly tracing the pattern, as steady was a can. When I look up, I catch Alec staring at me, love and care in his eyes, i lock my eyes with his, once again losing myself completely in those beautiful irises. I take a step forward, I know I shouldn't be doing this, with everyone watching, but I can't help it. Surprisingly Alec steps forward aswell, tilting his head down, as he is taller than me, slowly I move my head up, just a little, and out lips meet. Just a brush. But then Alexander moves his hand, around the back of my neck, pulling me in again. And where kissing, the world around me falls away, nothing exists apart from me, Alec, his lips and mine. I intake his taste, sweet, and slightly like citrus. And I know, now that i want to spend as much time with this Shadowhunter as possible, it's not like I haven't felt that before, but this time is different. This time i know that, he wants the same, I know that he won't go of with other men, or take me for granted, like many before him. Eventually we have to break apart, and horrible reality comes back. I can hear hushed voices, and gasps, but I focus on nothing but Alexander, my beautiful, loving Alexander. I watch as his cheeks go bright red, chuckling, I hand him back his stele "Alexander, what on earth do you think your doing!" I hear a very high pitch voice rip through the crowd, I turn yo See, none other than Meryse storming towards up, I take a step forward, ready to tell her to mind her own business, but Alec stops me.

"Mother, I have something to tell, you"


	3. Chapter 3

Death of Alec- sorry

 **A/N-first off I am really sorry for this chapter, I have tried to avoid it, but I needed to write it. Secondly, i am aware *spoilers for lord of shadows* that my first chapter is no longer canon, if you would like me to write a chapter that is canon, or replace the old one let me know, also heads up in this one shot, Alec and Magnus never adopted Max, or Raphael, other than that, ENJOY**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own TMI, if I did, it would not be an international bestseller, and would probably be 99.99999% Malec :)**

2013 - Magnus POV

Alec. I feel his strong, warm, secure arms, that I now call home, wrapped around me. Every day, I wake up to this, but I never get bored of it,never. I slowly, and quietly turn around, so not to awaken the beautiful creature next to me, and kiss him, lightly, on the beautiful dark lips of his. This causes him to stir, and a magnificent smile spreads across his face. "Good morning darling" he whispers drowsily. He barely ever uses words like darling, so I know he's in a very good mood. "Why good morning Alexander" I whisper back. The. Slowly leaning forward, because I simply couldn't help it, I kiss his lips once again, except this time the kiss is soft and loving. Alec instantly kisses back. My arms wrap around his neck, tugging softly on his ravishing coal black hair. His hands find my waist, and travel around my back. Quickly the kiss becomes heated and strong, full of love and emotion.

Suddenly a very loud and very annoying sound erupts from the bed side table. Without breaking the kiss he leans over and presses the 'decline' button on his phone. My hands travel down his torso, exploring every mussel and indent, every atom of skin, even though I have already memorised every inch of his body, there still seams to be more to explore, every time. The the irritating noise if Alexander's phone, once again, rings through the air. Groaning loudly he, gets up from his position on to of me, and grabs his phone, lying back down, and in doing so resting his head on my chest. I immediately start playing with his hair, one of my many fetiches. Placing the little black box to his ear. "Jace, you seriously call now? I was in the middle of somethi...no I wasn't doing that with Magnus."

I chuckle to myself, even now he refuses to say the word 'sex'. I hear muffled voices on the other end of the phone, and can feel Alec tense. Instantly, I know that he will be leaving, as soon as he hangs up the phone. It always happens. Every time something serous occurs. And what a guess, when I hear the all to familiar beep of the end of the call, he turned to me, " Magnus, I'm sorry there's been a massive daemon attack, on 3rd street, they need every Shadowhunter in Brooklyn. I have to go."

I nod, and plaster a fake smile on my face. "It's alright Alexander, it's your job" I pause mainly for effect, as Alec stands up and grabs a pair of pants from a draw. "But you had better repay me tonight" I finish, winking at him, and, then laughing when his cheeks turn bright pink.

After rushing to get dressed, he leans over the bed, and kisses me sweetly on the forehead, then, grabbing his bow and arrow, he leaves the loft.

It's been 5 hours, and Alec still isn't back. And to be honest, I'm worried. I know that he fights demons for a living, but I mean 5 hours!? I get up from my place on my bright yellow leather couch, and start packing back and forth. One or twice I feel Chairman Meow brush against my leg, but I am to caught up in my own mind to pay attention. Then once agin, like this morning, a buzzing sound spreads through the house, I break into a sprint, and nearly knock over one or two cases from my night with Julia Caesar. I identify my phone, and pick it up, with shanley hands, covered in blue nail polish. Checking the screen it read 'Beautiful' I let out a sigh. It's Alexander. Clicking the 'answer' button I place the phone to my ear. " Alexander, are you ok, you've been gone for 5 hours." A voice that isn't Alexander's comes over the phone.

"Magnus! Get to the institute now! No excuse!" It's Jace on the phone. And he sounds...worried.

"Why, what happened, why are u using Alec's phone?"

"That's The problem, it's Alec, Magnus get here now! I will explain when you get here!!" I hear a scream in the background, it's unmistakably Alec's. "NOW MAGNUS."

Then there is the familiar beep. Without even thinking about anything, I make a portal in the wall of our room, and almost sprint through it. Alec. Alec. Alec. What's happened? Please say he's ok. I shove the doors of the infirmary open, only to see three people crowding a bed. Then another heat wrenching scream filled the room, I run over to the bed, and push past the small crowd, to see, the thing I have dreaded for the past six years. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, lying on a infirmary bed, pale, with a wound on his side, blood spilling everywhere. I grab his hand, and look up ad Jace,? "What happened" he looks at me, right in the eyes. " we where fighting a herd of ravenors, and he got bittern, the poison kicked in, and he became weaker, and before we knew it, he had seven bites, we tried and _izratze_ , but it just disappeared."

Instantly I try to use my magic on the wound, but it just bleeds more, and causes another unearthly scream from Alec. I keep on trying, every spell, every potion, every enchantment, but nothing works. The poison is to far into his blood stream, the tears have already started flowing down my face. And Alec just keeps screaming.

Suddenly his screams stop, and his breathing slows down. I look at him, thinking that maybe I did it, maybe I saved him. "Magnus." He whispers. Then there is another scream, but not from Alec, from Jace. I don't even need to look over at him, to know what's happened. I've seen it before. With Will and Jem. It's his parabati rune. It's fading. Part of his soul is dying. But me. For me it's part of my heart. Because the worst possible thing has happened.

Alexander.

Gideon.

Lightwood.

Is.

Dead.

 **A/N once again I am sorry for this chapter. Please follow and favourite. And review, ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 (malec Wedding)

I Do (malec)

This is it. This is the moment. This is the point where my life changes. Where everything we have been working towards- it all pays off. This is the moment where we walk down that isle, the moment where we say 'i do', this is the moment we get married.

When I proposed, it didn't go as I planned. I pictured it, nice romantic dinner, beautiful speech, down on one knee- you know the usual. But that isn't really how it happened.

—-

Flashback

—-

Izzy knew i was doing it- so she was looking after Max and Rafe, so me and Magnus had the loft to ourselves. I had set out a romantic dinner-French food, Candles, red box in my pocket. Magnus opened the door and a huge smile grew on his face. "What's this?" he asked in a flirtatious tone. "Well, i thought since Izzy has the kids, we could have some quality time." His beautiful smile grew wider. He took of his full length, navy blue coat, and hung it up on the hat stand. I quickly walked around the table and pulled out his chair for him. Then go and sit down in my own chair, my leg bouncing up and down nervously. By the angel- I haven't been this scared since we where in Edom, and Magnus was locked up. I look up at my amazing boyfriend, and stare into his wonderful eyes. In the beginning of our relationship- i quickly learned, that although he doesn't glamour them, he is extremely conscious about his eyes. But i find them beautiful, that an understatement, they are, they are, there is no word to describe them. I am brought out of my little daze, by Magnus placing his hand on the table. I quickly grab it, and hold it tight. It was now or never, so I get up out of my chair, but am quickly betrayed by my legs, I stumble, and grab out for Magnus, who is then pulled down with me, and lands next to me with a thump. My cheeks start to go bright red, you would have thought as a shadowhunter, that i wouldn't blush that much- but it seems to be a weekly thing. The body next to me starts laughing. "That was usually the part where i romantically land on top of you, and we make out." he chokes out- in between laughs. "I even had my balance rune on" i breath out- suddenly very out of breath. My mind snaps to what i was going to do about 30 seconds ago. I take another deep breath, and close my eyes for a few seconds. "Magnus." i whisper as i open my eyes, "yes he whispers back. "Listen, I love you Magnus, I love you so much. And I mean we have two children. How have one of us not asked this yet?" I stumble over my words. "What i'm saying is, well i guess. Magnus, Will you marry me?" I suddenly realise the ring is still in my pocket, so i stick my hand in the pocket of my jacket, and grab it. I pull it out, and attempt to open it with shanley hands, eventually I do, and hold it up to the man next to me, we are both still on the floor. I see his eyes are sparking bright, and i quickly decide that it is in fact tears, and not makeup. Then the smile suddenly disappears, and is replaced with a deadly serious one. 'No' he says bluntly. I'm momentarily confused then when I realise what he said my face falls, and my heart sinks the fastest it has ever. Then Magnus burst out laughing. I look at him, obviously confused. 'Of cause I'll marry you, you spork.' Still confused, he continued, ' I can't believe you thought i was serous about not marrying you. I love you Alexander' I finally understand what he was getting at, and then his laughters are joined by mine. I pull him closer, it was a bit tricky as we are both still on the floor, and laughing uncontrollably, and somehow manage to place the ring on his finger. One we have settled down, I finally reply 'I love you to'

—

Back to the wedding

—

I take one last deep breath as the traditional mundane wedding song starts playing, I look down at my golden suit, with my farther on one arm, and little Max holding my other. I squeeze Max's Hand lightly. And he looks up and smiles at me brightly. 'Love you dada' he says in singsong'

'Love you too darling' I reply in a loud whisper, as My father nods at me, and the three of us start walking down one of the two isle like paths. Instantly my eyes land on Magus, who is walking down the other isle, Rafe holding his left hand, and Catrina linked in the other, as she is the person giving him away. We both smile at each other as we reach the alter.

'People of the Shadowworld and the Downworld, we are gathered here today to celebrate the forbidden yet beautiful love of these two men.'

Jem continues with the short speech. (Since he used to be a ilent brother we where given permissions use him as a silent brother substitute, and he was happy to comply) 'As there is a neflim and a warlock here today, we cannot place the runes on each person, so instead he iron sisters have forged two rings for the wedded couple. These rings not only signify love, but do a similar thing to the runes.' At this point jace brings the rings forward. And I pick one up, and place it on Magnus's ring finger, and he does the same for me. 'The wedded couple may now kiss' Jem declares. And so we do, our lips softly press together, and my heart explodes. This is it, out first kiss as the first ever shadowhunter and downworlder gay marrage in neflim history. Once we part, we turn to the front and the kids run up to us, we gladly bend down and take them in our arms, as the crowd claps.


End file.
